


Where Great Minds Meet...

by LeonoraChris



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Parody, Writers' Room, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonoraChris/pseuds/LeonoraChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the joke goes like this: the writers and producers of NCIS are meeting to talk about the future episodes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Great Minds Meet...

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _The story and any possible original characters are mine.  
>  NCIS, its own characters and canon aren't, nor the people I didn't mention by names._
> 
> * * *

They sat down behind the round table and waited impatiently for the others to arrive. While most were on time, few of their writers seemed to be rather reluctant to enter the room. How strange.

G looked thoughtful. "Now that DiNozzo is officially gone, I've been thinking... Since we no longer have the actor, we could just tell the audience that he found Ziva alive and they are living happily as a family in Paris or some other place, but I think Paris is good. It would be so romantic for them. Don't you agree?"

There were few uncomfortable mumbled agreements, while some were doodling in their notebooks, although someone did seem all too happy with that idea.

H grumbled, "I don't know... Why not just kill him? Offscreen of course. It's been done before, it can be done again. No one cares. He was never that popular anyway. If Lorre could do it, why can't we?"

"Oh!" Someone woke up from their nap suddenly and had a better idea. "Why not kill them both? He finds Ziva, but they end up dying together?"

G nodded and he seemed quite pleased. "I like that. Think Romeo and Juliet. Now that was the love story of all love stories and just the perfect kind of tragedy. Why not do something like that?"

"You mean they kill themselves?" one of the writers asked, almost shocked. "I don't think neither of them is the type to commit suicide because of some supposed— I mean because someone they loved is dead."

Those who had liked the idea frowned, but they did put it in the 'maybe' box for future ideas.

It was finally H who had even better idea. "I know. Someone from Gibbs' past shows up and wants revenge, so that person kills Ziva and DiNozzo. Perhaps even brings up Kelly and Shannon to make it really special. Gibbs goes after the guy and gets his revenge. Since Tali is now without parents, Gibbs adopts her as his own. To protect her identity, she's given another name. Kelly. It would be perfect closure for Gibbs. It would also give more plotlines to write for Gibbs. How Gibbs struggles between work and family and how to keep his daughter safe from his enemies."

There was some murmuring among the small group of people, some not so happy, but no one dared to voice their opinions. The few loud ones loved the idea and made sure it was known.

G seemed somewhat pleased. "Alright, but we can't forget to mention how in love they were. Perhaps with some happy family snapshots. Anyone here know how to use photoshop?"

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I had sudden, horrible, thought... All the things they might do now that DiNozzo/MW is gone from the show... And so another crackfic was born. This is my kind of therapy... NCIS therapy... Don't take it too seriously. It's "crack" for a reason.


End file.
